Moulin Klaine
by Clint Laufeyson
Summary: Rated T for language in later chapters and violence and stuff.


**Basically, It's like a massive rip off of Moulin Rouge.**  
><strong>Just it's at Dalton Academy instead of The Moulin Rouge.<strong>

**Blaine is still at Dalton, Sebastian's there but Kurt is at McKinley, k? **  
><strong>Enjoy, if that's even possible.<strong>

[If it's in _italics_ it's a text. If it's in **bold** it's something someone has written.]

* * *

><p>"Put simply, leave him or I'll kill him." Sebastian's smile widened, "I can make it look like an accident. As a matter of fact, I can make it look like you did it."<p>

Beads of sweat rolled down Blaine's forehead, "You wouldn't."

"Try me, pretty boy." Sebastian turned on his heel and walked away laughing.

Blaine watched his shadow disappear and dropped to the floor, "I've gotta warn Kurt!" he thought, fumbling in his pocket for his phone, "How though? Oh, hi Kurt. What did you have for breakfast? By the way, if I don't break up with you Sebastian's gonna slit your throat. 'Kay. Love you, bye. I can't. He's got enough on his plate." Blaine set his phone down next to him and drew his knees up to his chest.

"I've got to break up with him." He mumbled quietly.

"Break up with who?" Blaine jumped to his feet as Jeff approached him, "That was a stupid question. I know who you have to break up with. But, why?" Jeff asked.

"Long story." Blaine said, crouching to pick his phone up.

"I have time." Jeff smiled following Blaine out of the Warbler rehearsal room, "Tell me. Maybe I can help!"

"No. You can't help." Blaine snapped, "Just leave me alone and keep your mouth shut, Jeff!"

"Okay, sorry." Jeff pouted and walked away dragging his feet.

"Well, that was rude." Wes, who had been stood a close enough distance to hear their conversation, raised his eyebrows.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Blaine retaliated. Wes raised his hands and smiled innocently, "Go away, Wes." He shrugged off his blazer and shoved it in his bag,

"Fold it up! It'll get creased!" Wes shrieked hurrying towards Blaine,

"Go. Away. Wesley." Blaine hissed and glared at him until he backed off.

"Sort it out, Blaine." Wes tutted, "We've got a show coming up."

Blaine sighed at the thought of the Annual Dalton Academy Christmas Show two days away.

"Yes, sir." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What is up with you, seriously?" Wes walked Blaine back in to the Warbler rehearsal room and sat on one of the leather couches.

Blaine stared in to space trying not to heave at the smell of Sebastian's cologne that had lingered after their chat.

"Nothing." Blaine knew Wes wasn't buying it and sooner or later he'd get it out of him, "Sebastian threatened me..."

"Oh. He... er... what did he say?" Wes chewed his bottom lip as Blaine slumped down next to him.

"Well, basically." Blaine sighed loudly, "He said if I don't break up with Kurt, he'll kill him."

"He'll what?" Wes sat up and stared at Blaine, looking for a sign that he was joking, "Call the police or something!"

"No, Wes." Blaine stood up and pulled his bag up on to his shoulder, "I can sort this, everyone just needs to leave me alone." He turned and started heading towards the door, "Don't tell Kurt, or any of the others." Wes nodded his head and Blaine left.

The bell for end of last period echoed through the halls, which soon filled with boys heading home or to their dorms. Blaine, who was feeling light headed, clutched the banister as he made his way to his dorm room.

"Blaine!" Nick appeared beside him, breathless. "Are you still gonna help me study for this stupid Science test later?"

"Er... yeah, sure. Around six?" Blaine rubbed his temple.

"Yep, sounds good." Nick flashed a smile, "Got a headache? I have some painkillers in my room if you want some?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you later, Nick." Blaine waved him off and entered his room.

_'Can't come round tonight, helping Nick study. – B x'_

Blaine tossed his phone on the table and fell face first on to his bed; he must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Nick was shaking him, "Blaine? Blaine?

Blaaaaaaaaaaine? BLAINE WAKE UP!" he sat up and glared at Nick.

"What? What do you want?" Blaine yawned and reached for his phone.

"You said you'd help me study." Nick sat cross-legged on Blaine's bed.

_'That's okay. I'll call you tomorrow? – K x'_

"Oh, yeah I did, didn't I." Blaine rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Did you bring your books?"

"Oh. They would help..." Nick jumped off his bed, "I'll be right back." Nick hurried out.

"GET ME A COFFEE!" Blaine called after him, standing up and stretching.

"Ow, my head" Blaine cursed picked up his phone, he dialled Kurt's number and put the phone to his ear,  
>"Hello?" Blaine yawned.<br>"Hey, you." Kurt replied, Blaine smiled at the sound of his boyfriends voice.  
>"Sorry I couldn't come over tonight, It's just Nick's really worried about this test and-" An ear splitting scream caused Blaine to drop his phone.<p>

"That's coming from the end of the hall." He said aloud. Blaine scrambled and picked up his phone.

"I'll call you back!" He hung up and sprinted out his door and down the hall.

A group of boys were gathered outside Nick and Jeff's room some had their hands over their faces, others were avoiding actually looking in to the room. Blaine pushed past and saw Nick on the floor, his hands were covered in blood and Jeff's head rested on his knees.

"BLAINE. I CAME HERE AND. HE WAS AND." Nick was hysterical, "HELP HIM, BLAINE. DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

Blaine knelt down next to Nick and pressed two fingers against Jeff's neck, studying his face he could see his nose was broken, blood trickled from his mouth down his chin. But he was still alive.

"Call an ambulance. Nick, try and wake him up." Blaine's hands shook as he unbuttoned Jeff's shirt revealing a gaping wound in his stomach.

"He's been stabbed." Blaine choked. "Pass me that" Blaine gestured to a towel on the back of a chair, a boy in just sweat pants tossed it to him and he pressed in against the wound to try and stop blood loss.

"Stabbed? What do you mean he's been stabbed?" Nick whispered, stifling sobs.

"I mean, he's been stabbed." Blaine put more pressure as the white towel turned red, "Someone's taken a sharp object and shoved it in his stomach."

"Ambulance is on its way." A boy called from the back of the crowd.

"Jeff? Jeff open your eyes." Blaine shook the blonde boy gently, "Jeff, please. Please just open your eyes. Crack a joke. Start singing. Do your awful Snape impression. Anything."

"Blaine..." Jeff's eyes fluttered, "Blaine. I'm holey."

"You're a quote thief." Blaine laughed away tears, "Jeff don't move and don't close your eyes, talk to Nick. He's here. Nick's here."

"Nick?" Jeff looked up, "Hi, Nick."

"Hi, Jeff." Nick wiped the blood from Jeff's chin.

"Did you study?" Jeff shifted uncomfortably.

"Stay still, Jeff." Blaine rubbed his blood covered hand on his pants.

"Not yet." Nick smiled unconvincingly at him, "You kinda distracted me, when you got stabbed."

"Sorry about that." Jeff coughed harshly and more blood trickled down his chin, "You're gonna fail your test, I'm gonna die and Blaine's gonna break up with Kurt. Everyone loses"

Blaine glared at Jeff, "I'm not gonna break up with Kurt. And you're not gonna die."

"Yeah. You said..." Jeff was cut off when paramedics entered the room.

"Thank you boys, we can take it from here." The man dressed in all green took over from Blaine.

"I'm staying with him." Nick argued with the paramedics until they allowed him to stay.

"Call me as soon as you get to the hospital." Blaine hugged Nick, "It'll be fine and he'll be fine."  
>Nick nodded; Blaine left the room and made his way back down the hall.<p>

He stopped at his door and note had been pinned to it.

**'Consider that a warning, pretty boy.'**

"Sebastian" Blaine ripped down the note and set off to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah.<br>I haven't spell/grammar checked it. I couldn't be bothered. -_-**

**By the way. I haven't checked if anything like this has ever been written so, I could be ripping someone off completely.**  
><strong>If I am, I apologise. :)<strong>

_**None of these characters belong to me. **_  
><strong>Byeee.<strong>


End file.
